Hibiki Kenzaki
Hibiki Kenzaki (響木謙崎 Kenzaki Hibiki?) is the main character of the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!. Physical description ; Physiology Hibiki has waist-length light brown hair and dark blue eyes, part of which she ties up into short twin tails at the top of her head with pink ribbons. Her bangs are eye length and she has several loose strands of hair. She normally dresses in a black tunic top over a white long sleeved that has a pattern of raspberry hearts on the front to match the frilled sleeves and two-layer skirt on the bottom. She also wears matching leggings and white sports shoes with soft pink accents. Personality Hibiki is Naughty and fearless person, who takes on the role of a soccer with an impertinent edge to it. She is also the type to act before properly thinking about the action. Hibiki started off as being afraid of losing, and to stand out as a loser. However, she eventually learns that it's okay to lose to others and later becomes a more humble and calm person She can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an mother personality with most, but she is also passionate and hot-blooded, causing her to clash with others like Utau due to their differences. Favorites and Least favorites Hibiki's favourite food is pancake and her favourite subject is music. However, Hibiki hates school economics, despite gaining a cutes guardian character. Her favourite colour is black and she likes doing piano playing. Her favourite word is "On'nanoko wa kesshite akiramenai" which means "Girls never give up" She doesn't like ghosts, or the occult. She wants to have an Ace card and she's not good at Scissors, Paper, Rock. She has her ear to the ground, meaning she can hear people whispering secrets that they don't want heard. This is because she is worried about hearing rumors of herself. History Hibiki, the childhood friend of Amu often kept watch over her and attempted to help her settle on one club to join. After being told by Amu she transformed, Hibiki initially didn't believe her and continuously brushed her off throughout their day. Eventually she did believe her after witnessing a few chats between Amu and Tadase - but rejected the offer to become a Gurdian due to how busy she normally is. While Hibiki reflects on what becoming a Gurdian could mean, along with her friendship with Amu, she is confronted by Easter and attempted to get Amu to stop being a Guardian Character out of concern for her safety. When Amuu refused and transformed into Amulet Heart, she witnessed her get hurt. Realizing how much Amu means to her, the Humpty Lock accepts Hibiki and she transforms into Crystal Melody. Afterwards she agrees to join Gurdians Guardian Characters Unlike normal children, who usually have only one guardian character (or, in some cases, two), Hibiki is gifted with one, and eventually, a fourth one is born. Their theme centers around the four suits in a music tone: melody, rhythm, beat, and muse. The word "tone" means a sound, a ring, or an echo. as it was stated in Episode 3 of Shugo Chara Party!. :Main article: Fox Fox is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Hibiki. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader music. She is born from Hibiki's wish to become someone other than herself. Relationships Miki Kenzaki Hibiki's mother.Hibiki loves her mother deeply as well. Love Life Ikuto Tsukiyomi Hibiki has a crush on Ikuto's Gurdian Characters form from the first time they met. It was shown in many episodes that they had been together a lot and that Ikuto really wants to protect her. He offered to have a dance with her in episode 15 and in episode 29 he says that she should not give up and breaks the mask by calling her several times. Ikuto likes to flirt and tease Hibiki, Friendship Amu Hinamori The very first friend Amu made at Seiyo Academy. Amu considers Laura to be a precious friend and rival, and as such wants to help and support her as much as she can. They first met when Hibiki was late for class and asked Amu to open the window that was next to her because Hibiki was outside.